As well-known, boxes that store goods are sealed through an adhesive tape and then are transported. This box sealing is being performed manually by a worker with a roller type of adhesive tape cutter.
A typical tape cutter is configured to include a main body in which a roll type of adhesive tape is rotatably coupled to a winding roll, a rotatable drum member which adheres the tape to the surface of a box when the main body moves, at least one roller member which is provided in the main body to guide withdrawal of the tape, and a fixed cutting blade which is provided so as to be exposed at the front end of the main body and cuts the tape when rotating about the drum member.
During the box packaging, when the main body moves along a cut line of a box while the front end of the tape is attached to the initial location of a cut part of the box, the drum member that rotates may move while pressurizing the adhesive tape, and simultaneously, the tape is adhered to the cut part by a pressurizing rotation force. At this point, the adhesive tape is continuously withdrawn while being rotated by a pulling force.
Thereafter, when the cut part is sealed by the tape, a worker allows the main body to be spaced from the box by a certain distance and then rotates the main body about the drum member adhered to the surface of the tape. Then, the cutting blade exposed to the front side of the main body pressurizes and cuts the surface of the tape.
However, since a worker uses the above-mentioned typical tape cutter while holding the tape cutter with his/her hand, the tape cutter may slip out of worker's hand, causing occurrence of injury. Also, when the tape is not partially adhered to the box while being withdrawn from the front end of the tape cutter, a work needs to push the tape again.